


hear it in my sleep

by godsensei



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, Experienced Captain Rex, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Virgin Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsensei/pseuds/godsensei
Summary: Obi-Wan clearly isn’t expecting it, as those gorgeous eyes widen considerably and his full mouth parts in shock.“Oh,” he says, and then he surprises Rex completely by turning several shades of red. He flushes all the way up to his ears, and a trail of blushing skin travels down underneath his collar and who knows how far down.





	hear it in my sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written seriously for the Star Wars universe before, and I'm strangely nervous about posting this. Go easy on me?

“General Skywalker,” Fives calls out, and Rex resists the urge to slap himself on the forehead, “you’re indecent on a good day! Answer some questions for us, eh?”

“ _Thanks_ , Fives,” Anakin mutters but raises an eyebrow regardless. After all, he  _is_  indecent and this oughta be good.

“So, the Jedi aren’t supposed to form attachments… right?”

Anakin raises the other brow, crossing his arms. The clones don’t often ask about Jedi dogma. “…Sure.”

“But sex doesn’t necessarily mean attachment, right?” Fives continues, and Anakin sighs.

“I don’t like where this is going,” he says, already mournful about this decision.

“So tell me– do Jedi have sex?” Fives asks, going right in for the kill. Rex shakes his head.

“I knew it was coming but I was hoping it wouldn’t,” Anakin admits. “In general, most Jedi don’t practice any form of attachment, be it physical or emotional–”

“Aw–” Fives starts, but Anakin interrupts him.

“ _But_ … some Jedi do sleep with others on occasion,” he says, adding, “if only to relieve stress.”

“Hah! I knew it!” Fives turns a satisfied grin towards Rex.

“Why are you asking?”

“Rex was wondering if General Keno–”

“Nothing, Sir! It’s inappropriate and  _none_  of our business,” Rex cuts him off, but Anakin only looks amused.

“Obi-Wan hasn’t mentioned sleeping with anyone, but he’s pretty elusive about his past most days.”

“He doesn’t seem the type,” Fives says and Anakin laughs.

“True, but he’s surprised me before. Why, Rex, are you  _interested_  in Obi-Wan?” Anakin seems amused about the whole thing, that trademark smirk getting under Rex’s skin.

“No, Sir.”

“It’s alright if you are,” Anakin says, shrugging.  

“Sorry, Sir?”

“Obi-Wan is a grown man. If you express interest, he might even say yes.”

Anakin pauses, touching his chin thoughtfully. “If anything, I’m curious to see if he would.”

Fives is laughing, but only because he doesn’t know that Rex is going to kill him.

——

He can’t believe he’s actually doing this.  _One_  forced conversation with his division (after trying to silence Fives with lethal force and having that backfire on him) and he’s somehow made it inside where General Kenobi’s been keeping his “office”. 

The General is watching him expectantly, a patient look on his face.  

“General Kenobi, sir. Uh… I was just wondering if…– I was… are you busy?” He finally settles on, rubbing the back of his buzzed blonde hair nervously. He realizes what he’s doing and drops his hand, straightening up.

He feels like a Shiny.

Obi-Wan looks around the room as if someone else were occupying it, though Rex can plainly see its empty.

“It doesn’t seem like it,” Obi-Wan teases, smiling gently to soften it.

“Right. Uh.” He’s going to kill Fives. “General–”

“Please, Obi-Wan is fine off the battlefield.”

“Oh, uh– Obi-Wan,” Rex tests, liking the shape of the name on his tongue. He’d like the shape of something else on his tongue, to be honest. Ugh, he’s gotta keep it together. “I’d like to…”

He trails off, glancing up to see Obi-Wan watching him quizzically. His lightly colored lashes frame exquisitely beautiful blue eyes, and Rex is so damn gone on him, it’s a wonder he hasn’t brained himself just watching him.

“Oh Kriffin’ Hell– Obi-Wan, I’d like to take you to bed.”

Obi-Wan clearly isn’t expecting it, as those gorgeous eyes widen considerably and his full mouth parts in shock.

“Oh,” he says, and then he surprises Rex completely by turning several shades of red. He flushes all the way up to his ears, and a trail of blushing skin travels down underneath his collar and who knows how far down.

“Sir?”

“Captain–  _Rex_ ,” he corrects, turning his body away from him slightly. “I’m afraid I… well I’ve never— You  _are_  quite handsome—”

He’s honest to God fumbling over his words. The Negotiator himself. The man Rex has seen charm Separatist droids before. The man Cody is impressed by more often than not.  

“What I mean to say is– oh, Force,  _why_?”

“Why?” Rex parrots.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I don’t think I quite understand.”

“Understand, Sir? Are you asking me why I want to bed you?”

Obi-Wan flushes again, but nods, pressing a hand to cover his mouth as he waits for Rex’s reply.

“Well, you have to know how you look, first off,” Rex says. Even the straightest of brothers can admit a pretty man when they see one, and Obi-Wan _is_  a pretty man.

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

Rex stares at him, at the distress on his face and his nervous posture. Wow. He really has no karking clue.

“Well, you’re gorgeous. Everyone thinks so.”

“Everyone?” Obi-Wan all but yelps, moving his hand to his forehead. “Surely–”

“At least the brothers I talk to, sir. Especially during battle.”

Obi-Wan is silent, blinking down at the floor. Oh no. Rex has broken him.

“To me…,” Rex begins, keeping his tone soft as he steps closer, “your kindness is attractive.”

He feels himself blush. It’s embarrassing to admit all the sappy reasons Rex thinks Obi-Wan is attractive for.

“You care about my brothers and everyone around you.”

“I’m a Jedi–” Obi-Wan begins to explain, but Rex isn’t having it.  

“Not like a Jedi,” Rex explains. “Like one of us.”

“I’m just… doing what I should.” Obi-Wan says, waving his hand around like it isn’t a big deal.

“Which is what makes it so damn sexy, if you don’t mind me saying,” Rex says, emboldened if only by sheer spite towards Obi-Wan’s terrible self-esteem. Still, he feels bad that Obi-Wan’s cheeks haven’t lost their ruddy appearance. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“Very much so,” Obi-Wan says, though he looks apologetic, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m afraid I’m not used to such bold advances.”

Ironic. The man is a natural flirt. His brothers have often lamented about how Obi-Wan is able to somehow make banter with  _Grievous_ sound like flirting.

“Should I stop?” Rex asks. Obi-Wan is a grown man like Anakin said. He can make his own choices.

Obi-Wan hesitates, glancing away as he leans back against his couch armrest.

“I'm… intrigued about your proposal,” Obi-Wan admits, looking up at Rex from under his lashes. “I shouldn’t be.”

“Can I be direct, Obi-Wan?”

“Please,” he suggests earnestly.

“Have you ever slept with anyone?”

Obi-Wan is silent for a moment.

“You know the Jedi code,” he says, more of a statement than a question.

“I know enough.”

“Then you understand attitudes towards attachment.”

“I do,” Rex confirms. He understands though he doesn’t agree. 

“I wasn’t like I am now… when I was younger. I was rebellious. A little arrogant maybe.”

“You?”

“Oh yes. Master Yoda had quite the time trying to reel me in. However… I was so desperate to be a Jedi, to be accepted, that I never acted on any desires I had. And I certainly had them.” He seems lost in the thought.

“So you’ve never…?” Rex asks gently.  

“No. Not even once! I've… kissed a few people, as it were, but I’ve never been intimate with anyone. Not even Satine. I wouldn’t know where to start or what to do.”

“That’s not a problem,” Rex says. A soldier without comfort and all that. “Obi-Wan… you’re free to say no of course, but I want you. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since it came into my mind.”

“I see…” Obi-Wan pauses, hands flexing against the couch armrest. His face seems to darken and he pulls in a breath. “If you will have me.”

Rex feels his stomach bottom out, much like when jumping from a LAAT ship before it’s landed. He closes the space between them, stopping just shy of touching Obi-Wan.

“I do anything you’re not keen on, you tell me. I’ll stop,” Rex promises, as seriously as he can manage when his blood is singing in his veins and his heart is sick with adrenaline.

Obi-Wan nods once, a short jerk of his head, betraying his nerves. This man has faced down the likes of Darth Maul and Count Dooku, and yet Rex is the one making his heart beat erratically in his chest. It’s a strange sort of power trip– not one born of malicious intent, but one that makes Rex feel almost delirious with desire. He wants Obi-Wan to know there is nothing to fear from him, but much to anticipate.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...?


End file.
